Why do we have to fight?
by Moonlight Wolfy
Summary: Corey finds a wolf like dog named Jess and soon finds out she can turn into a human and that Jess belongs to Laney. While they have a sleep over the newmans also have a wolf like dog that belongs to Larry and they try to get the dog to sneak up on them and steal their secrets. First fanfic, if you don't like it then atleast don't say anything rude.


**"An old friend"**

Hi, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. BTW you may call me The mysterious moonlight wolf... or you can just call me moonlight XD

Jess: Please review and enjoy :D

Me: Jesse will you do the honours? *Bows down*

Jesse:*Disclaimer* Moonlight does not own Grojband or any of other characters from the show, although she does own Jesse & Jess.

* * *

- It was a nice sunny day in Peaceville as Corey, Kin, Kon and Laney were rocking out. They finally finished and decided to go get some fries from Belchie's.

Corey's POV

"Hey Core," Laney asks as she breaks the silence and goes to sit down on the chair next to Corey. "Yeah Lanes?" I answer while I see the twins go order the fries. "Did you get a new dog? Because you've got... dog hair on you T-shirt." 'Oh crap! She found out... change the subject' I say in my head. "Uh...*Sigh* Ok fine you caught me!" I tell her the truth. "Well when were you planning on telling us?*Huff* what's its name?" She smiles at me as her eyes sparkle. "It's a her... her name is Jess."I reply "She told me..." I mutter and luckily Laney didn't hear me. "Whose name is jess?" Kon and Kin say at the same time as they show up with the fries. "Core's new puppy!" Laney smiles. Man she must really like animals, I never knew. Suddenly a dog comes running into Belchie's with everyone staring at it... or her. "JESS?!" I scream at the poor little wolf like dog putting its tail in between her legs. She whimpers as I say sorry to everyone. I go pick her up and say my apologies once again, we walk out of the store and I tap her nose. "Please don't do that again... they could've taken you away!" I cry.

Jess's POV

"Please don't do that again... they could've taken you away!" He cries. "Sorry Corey... I just wanted to explore I don't like being TRAPPED!" I snap at him."Sorry..." A girl and two boys come out looking for corey."Corey? How did she find you?" I was about to talk when Corey covered my snout." Uhh Trina probably left the garage door open? Well I better take Jess home..." Corey laughed a bit as we left." See you at band practice," Corey smiled and waved at his friends.

Laney's POV

"Hey guys do you think he's hiding something from us?" Kin asked. "Nahh... Core would never and I mean NEVER keep anything from us!" I say as I try to defend Corey... 'Or would he?' I thought. I finally started to walk home but on my way I saw Carrie holding something under her jacket, a little tail popped out and I thought it might have been Jess "CARRIE!" I yell. She stops and walks over to me still holding it. "What do you want LAMEY? Can't you see I have to take care of my dog Jesse? He's getting over heated!" Wait... Jesse? "Is it a boy?" I ask "Nah duh!" She yells in a snobby way and runs off. Hmm I better get home it is getting really hot! I run of inside and see something on my bed... or someone. "Who are you?" I ask. "Well that hurts me a lot Laney, I'm surprised you haven't noticed me yet." She says as she looks down. "Wait... Jess? How can you talk?"

Jess's POV

I turned into a human just as she said that. "Does this explain it?" She looked at my light brown hair to my black boots. I was wearing a skirt (with leggings underneath) and a grojband top.

Laney's POV

She looked amazing... Jess used to be me dog before she ran away because of my father. "We better get you back to Corey... He's gonna freak out!" I yelled. "Ok no need to yell and you like that boy don't you?" She said as she stared into my eyes (she knows when I'm lying...) "Umm y-ye-a? So what I like him! And who exactly do you like Jess? Meet any other werewolves like yourself?!" I said laughing at the last part. My phone started to buzz, 'Hey Lanes bad and good news!' 4:32PM 'What's the news Core?' 4:32PM. I waited a while till he finally answered. 'Bad news...We have to have a sleep over with the Newmans cuz mina brought her sister and her band, my mum said we had to or it's good-bye Grojband! Good news they have another dog for Jess to play with and have you seen Jess I can't seem to find her!' 4:41PM. 'Uh yea... she found me I'll take her back when I get there I just have to pack, Be right there ' I smiled as I turned off my phone and started packing.

Kin's POV

Kon and I just finished packing and we were on our way to Corey's when we both looked up as we got out of the car and realised a huge storm was on our way. Earlier we had heard there would be a huge storm tonight and we would have to stay inside. So as soon as we got to Corey's we were greeted by Miss Riffin, "Quickly boys! Corey is in the garage." She said as it started to rain a little harder.

Laney's POV

"Ok Laney I wanted to know if I could you know... give you a makeover?" Jess gleamed. 'No I don't like makeovers!' well that's what I would've said but I didn't want to let her down "Fine," I plainly replied. She took out my yellow hair clip and long hair came rushing down. "Wow Laney you never cut it!" She sounded amazed because Laney wanted to cut her hair short when she was little. "Yea of course I did!" I smiled. She then rubbed of my make-up really gently so it wouldn't hurt and finally got a Grojband Tee just like hers and gave me some ripped jeans. She told me to go put them on and that's just what I did. "Ok let's go," Jess said as she turned back into a wolf like dog. We walk outside and noticed the storm."Ok we're gonna run on 3!" I yelled so she could hear me through the pouring rain."1...2...3!" i screamed as we ran all the way to Corey's.

* * *

- Ok so that was my first fanfiction and I hope you liked it. It's probably gonna be a series and I have all holiday's if you want me to do more. I hope you liked my OC jess (You'll meet Jesse soon :D). Please review! Byee XOXO ~Moonlight


End file.
